Training
by PotterCullenMellark
Summary: Harry Potter is forced to live with his most hated professor, Severus Snape for a full summer. Expecting the worst experience ever Harry finds that things are not alway as they seem and you mustn't judge a book by its cover. Will something good come out of this? Set after the Goblet of Fire. Rated somewhere along K and T. Please read and review! Creative critism is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Training

I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted angrily having enough of the two friends. "Is Harry staying with Professor Snape over the summer really that much to fuss over?" She asked extremely annoyed.

"Hermione, Snape hate him," Ron declared. "Overly hates him. He'll be dead!" Ron shouted.

Hermione sighed and slammed her book closed. "I'm going to library!" She then stormed off out of the doors of the Great Hall.

"Sorry mate," Ron said apologetically and then crammed a load of food in his mouth. "I really don't understand women," He shook his head.

Harry ate silently or sat silently as he barely ate. First of all he had seen the death of Cedric Diggory, a fellow classmate. And second of all he didn't want to return to the Dursleys, but really Snapes? Dumbledore declared it would be safer to go to Snapes since Voldemort's return. Snape would train him in defense of the dark arts, advanced spells, some even most full grown wizards hadn't accomplished in their wildest dreams. Harry thought after five minutes with Snape off terrible failure Snape would just kill him slowly by torturing him.

After breakfast Harry and Ron went to the library to find Hermione as usual buried in a stack of books.

"Ronald, Harry," She nodded.

"We're sorry, Hermione," Harry said.

"Don't bother. We all know Professor Snape dislikes you, but really, Harry would he want to kill you?" Hermione asked.

Harry had an urge to say yes but thought it best not to so he settled with a small "No".

Hermione smiled and closed her book replacing it on the shelf then standing.

"Are you both done packing? The train leaves in about two hours," Hermione asked hopefully.

"Uh…" Harry and Ron both glanced at her.

"Boys," She muttered rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's get you all packed."

The boys followed her or ran after her as she walked very fast in a hurry. Hermione had already yelled the password so they quickly slipped through the portrait and followed her up into the boy's dorms.

"Ron and Harry you are a mess!" Hermione exclaimed glancing at their opened trunks.

"Leave it that way," Ron exclaimed and grabbed his last junk lying on his bed and slamming the trunk closed having to sit on it to keep it closed.

Harry did the same to his before having to reopen them along with Ron because they had forgotten about half of their things. They refused to let Hermione clean out their trunks so the rest of their time they spent outside.

Severus Snape sat in his office reading the list, yet again that the headmaster had given him of things to train the boy in.

_Occlumency- He needs to learn to shield his mind from Voldemort._

_ Cruciatus Curse- He needs to not learn to produce the curse but to block it when it is put on him._

_ Blindness- If he was ever blindfolded or blinded in fight he'll need to already know how to get around with just his other senses._

_ Quick Reactions- He'll need to learn to respond quicker in attack. If he was attacked in unprepared this would give him an advantage._

_ Nonverbal Spells- Although taught in Sixth year and he has just left forth he will need to learn these quicker._

_ Potions- He will need the ability to know the name, effect, and possibly antidotes of most poisons or harmful potion incase forced to consume one and given the ability to find an antidote._

Severus carefully folded the list and placed it inside his pocket. Grabbing his things and sending them to his home with a spell he was off to find Potter.

Severus found Potter outside with Granger and Weasley in the very same spot the 'Holy Marauders' had once grazed.

"Mr. Potter, are your things packed?" Severus asked nearing the trio.

"Yes sir," Said Potter.

"Meet me in my office in no less than five minutes," He then stalked off with his robes billowing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Training

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

About ten minutes later Harry was in Snape's office breathing heavily with his trunk and Hedwig in her cage.

"You are late. Potter why have you been running?" Snape questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry, sir. I tried to get here as fast as I could but I had to say goodbye to people," Harry breathed out.

"Oh yes, my bad. I must have forgotten all of your adoring fans who needed a last minute autograph," Said Snape mockingly.

Harry tried his best to ignore Snape's comments about his unwanted fame and stayed silent.

"We're traveling by portkey," Said Snape grabbing a book on the desk and muttering "portus". "Grab on."

Harry held on half off the book and felt a jerk at his navel. When they stopped spinning he had fell to the ground unlike Snape, who was fine on his feet. He stood up and quickly moved Hedwig's cage while Hedwig hooted angrily because she had fallen upside down.

"This way, Potter," Said Snape stalking off down a dark hallway.

Harry barely had time to notice the room he landed in but noticed it was not black as he suspected but a near-gray color. He stormed after Snape. The lights flickered on and he the hallway seemed to go on forever. Harry told himself to count the rooms and found the room they stopped was the seventh.

"This will be your room. Set your things down and we shall continue," Snape said impatiently.

The room was a light green color but held the brightness of Harry's eyes. It had a four-poster bed much like at Hogwarts with a nightstand with a tiny lamb on top. A dresser sat against the wall beside a desk. Harry lay his things down and followed Snape out the hall.

Snape quickly showed him almost everything else. Harry barely had time to register things in his mind. The only ones that stood out and he hoped he could find again were the kitchen, dining room, bathroom, potions lab, library, living room, and training room.

"Potter if you will follow me to the training room," Said Snape.

Harry followed him back down the hallway into the training room, a large room fit for dueling and other activities. Snape had taken a folded paper out of his pocket and held it out for Harry.

"The headmaster has requested you be taught the following things," Said Snape.

Harry took the page and quickly read it. He could practically feel Snape gaze on him when his eyes widened at the words. As Harry handed back the paper he spoke.

"The cruciatus curse?" He questioned eyes wide.

"Yes, Potter. I believe you have learned of this curse?" Snape questioned.

"Yes," Harry paused. "But when Voldemort," He was stopped by Snape.

"Do not say the Dark Lord's name!"

"You-Know-Who," He changed the name. "Returned he had used the curse and… and it is very painful," Said Harry shocked.

"You are familiar with it. Great, I believe it will help you more if you were to have it performed on you before," Snape nodded.

Harry's eyes widened. Snape was really going to curse him with the most painful, and an unforgivable, illegal curse. Snape would probably enjoy it too.

"Shall we start then," Said Snape not even bothering to notice Harry was afraid. "We shall begin with occlumency." He looked up at Harry. "Occlumency is a practice of magic which will hide your thoughts from the Dark Lord and other intruders. Prepare yourself. Keep me out of your mind."

Suddenly memories flooded through Harry's mind so quickly he hadn't even had time to register what Snape had said. He yelled out trying to stop them but confused at how.

"NO!" Harry suddenly screamed.

The memories ended and he stood up after falling during the memories finding an angry Snape glaring at him.

"What was that? Oh I apologize, I remember you're Harry Potter you diserve special treatment," Snape said in a voice that could send adult men running into tears.

"I don't know how to block them! Did you really expect me to get it the first time? I'm only a kid! But everyone thinks I'm the famous Harry Potter so I should be the best at everything. Have you ever given a thought that I don't like my fame? I'm famous for something I don't even remember! I don't even know how I defeated Voldemort and I don't really care!" With that Harry stormed out leaving a livid Snape glaring at the door he slammed.


	3. Chapter 3

Training

I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

Harry slammed the door of his room. He opened the window letting in an Errol, an owl belonging to the Weasley family. He placed the collapsed owl, who was coming back to life inside Hedwig's cage for some water. He grabbed the letter from the owl and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_ How has Snape's been so far? Are you alright? Mums trying to get Dumbledore to let us come get you but he still refuses._

_Stay well,_

_ Ron_

Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote a letter back to his friend as quickly as possible.

_Dear Ron,_

_ Snape has been awful and I've really haven't been here an hour. He's supposed to be training me. He showed me a list of everything I'm supposed to learn. And one is to fight of the Cruciatus Curse! How am I supposed to do that? It's impossible! Snape just wants to torture me! Thanks for asking Dumbledore if I could come to your place._

_Your deceased friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and watched as the two owls flew together out of the horrifying torture chamber.

Severus couldn't believe what Potter had said. Of course the child might have only been trying to get attention but it seemed real. He always thought the arrogant brat enjoyed his fame. Famous for surviving after his love Lily and his worst enemy James died! After giving it thought Severus made up his mind that no son of Lily's would be proud of that. Maybe he wasn't all Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Training

I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

"Potter, get in here!" Snape's voice rang from somewhere in the house.

Harry just lay on the bed ignoring him. Did Harry hated him? He wasn't going to train if Snape continued to be so harsh.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Harry jumped up grabbing his wand. But it was too late, one of the Death Eaters who were entering the large window had shouted "Expelliarmus" and caught his wand.

"Potter what was that?" Snape shouted opening the door.

Snape saw the Death Eaters and quickly had his wand out. One Death Eater cackled.

"Did I not say you couldn't be trusted?" Bellatrix laughed cruelly.

She grabbed Harry by his shirt and held her wand to his throat.

"Go on, Snape. Drop your wand," Bellatrix said evilly.

Harry was sure Snape would just apparate to save himself but Snape slowly unclenched his hand and let his wand fall to the ground where another Death Eater took it.

Soon later both of them found themselves inside a dirty cell with their hands tied behind their backs.

"I'm sorry, professor," Said Harry realizing it was all his fault.

"For what?" The confused professor asked.

"It's my fault. If I had come out when you called we may have had time to escape," Said Harry.

"Potter, it wasn't your fault," Snape said surprisingly nicer than Harry had ever seen him. "It was more of mine. I should have known they'd find out sooner or later. I never imagined it be this quick."

They sat in silence for a long while. Finally the rusty door of the cage-like place opened and entered Bellatrix Lestrange followed by two masked Death Eaters. She waved her wand and Snape was unable to move a muscle no matter how he tried. The two Death Eaters behind her grabbed Harry and dragged him out.

"Don't worry, Severus," Bellatrix called out after closing the door. "We'll be back for you too!" She then cackled madly as they dragged a struggling Harry out.

About an hour later Harry was back in the cell feeling dead. An angry and strangely worried Snape leaned over him checking his wounds.

Harry had been gagged and chained down to a table while two Death Eaters had shoved small splinters of wood under his nails, cut deep gashes in his arm, and twisted and broke his fingers. Six Death Eaters also did the same to his other arm and legs. One cut small gashes in his face while punching and slapping him. The whole time Voldemort held the Crusiatus curse on him laughing with an evil gleam in his red eyes when Harry screamed in horrible pain so loud and long he lost his voice. After they finished torturing him they then sent in a dementor so he would be forced to relive every terrible moment in his life. He saw his parents and Cedric die over and over. When they finally made the dementor leave Harry again was tortured by Voldemort. He cursed him over and over doing anything to cause him pain. Harry just wished he had learned to fight the crusiatus before he'd been kidnapped. Then Voldemort went into his mind searching it. It didn't last long thought which Harry was grateful for. Then he was dragged back to the cell leaving him where he was now.


End file.
